<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody’s Watching by sammysouffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024925">Somebody’s Watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle'>sammysouffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollyoaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody’s been watching James and they like to call themselves his “fairy godmother”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somebody’s Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His heartbeat raced at the speed of a racehorse as he startled awake from his slumber. Loud breaths burst in and out of him and he could feel a rise in the hairs on the back of his neck. Looking around James found himself alone but a second ago, he felt another presence in the lounge... watching him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Releasing a breath he had been holding, James collapses against the pillows again. “It was only a dream,” he tells himself. “It was only a dream.” He repeats to himself as a chant as he drifts off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happens again. This time as he’s in the middle of writing a deposition when hairs on the back of his neck rise once again. He looks around but finds no one. James brushes it off, telling himself that its the wind and nothing else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not even a minute later, his phone on the table buzzes, indicating a message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*-Miss me?-* It reads. Furrowing his eyebrows, James runs a finger over the text. Miss me? Who could send him a message like that? Chalking it up to a mistake by a wrong number, James puts his phone away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His attempts to continue with the deposition proves futile. His mind goes back to the odd message on his phone and not to mention the constant feeling of being watched. Once again, he decides to brush it off. This time he decides its paranoia. He has been on edge lately, ever since PC Kiss decided to knock down the door of his flat and threaten him with violence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzes again, startling James and almost making him jump out of his skin. He again blames the PC for his predicament. His continued threats have been getting to James.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time the message reads *-Because I sure missed you, James.-* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mobile almost tumbles right out of James’ hands. He manages to secure it before it could smash on the concrete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*-Who are you?-* James types and sends the message as his fingers would allow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His first thought is that this PC Kiss with another one of his scare tactics. But the man seems more direct with his intimidation techniques. Besides, he is not smart enough to play mind games with James. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*-No, I am not that incompetent copper, if that’s what you are thinking. It wounds me that you would even think that-*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mind reading should not impress James but it somehow does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*-Tell me who you are. I do not have time for your games-*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*-Let’s just say I am your fairy godmother. Here to help you help yourself against your evil rival-* The person says. -*Well, I have to go now. People to harass. Terrorities to reclaim.-*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James blinks at the messages on his phone. He gets nothing from the text about who this could be. Part of him wonders if its the Blackmailer harassing the McQueens. But he wasn’t a McQueen so for the person to target him would not make sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Territories to reclaim. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What did that even mean? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deposition can wait. James needed to find out who this so-called fairy godmother was. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>